Obelisk the Tormentor (original)
|jpname = オベリスクの巨神兵 |jphira = オベリスクのきょしんへい |phon = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei |trans = Giant God Soldier of Obelisk |manganame = The God of Obelisk |image = ObelisktheTormentor-LC01-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |level = 10 |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |lore = The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. |frlore = La descente de cette puissante créature sera annoncée par des vents brûlants et une terre dévastée. Et avec la venue de cette horreur, ceux qui tirent l'haleine connaitront le vrai sens du sommeil éternel. |itlore = L'ascesa di questa possente creatura è annunciata da venti brucianti e terre distrutte. E con l'arrivo di questo orrore, coloro che trattengono il fiato conoscono il vero significato del sonno eterno. |ptlore = A descida desta criatura poderosa será anunciada por ventos ardentes, fazendo a terra tremer. E com a vinda deste horror, todo o ser vivente saberá o verdadeiro significado do sono eterno. |splore =El descenso de esta criatura poderosa será anunciada por el viento ardiente y tierras torcidas. Y con la llegada de este horror, aquellos que respiráis sabréis el verdadero significado del sueño eterno. |jplore = その 、 せしむれば、 の に き れ、 きとし ける すべて とならん。 |krlore = 그분이 왕림하시면 작열하는 질풍이 대지에 몰아치고, 살아있는 모든 것들은 전부 주검이 될지어다. |animelore = Cannot be Set. Requires 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, the effects of Spells, Traps, and non-DIVINE monsters cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps and non-DIVINE monster. Card effects only affect this card until the End Phase. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps and non-DIVINE monster that removes this card from the field. Control of this card cannot switch. Your opponent cannot tribute this card. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. If this card was Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent declares an attack; change the target to this card. This card is treated as a Warrior-Type monster. During either player's turn, you can tribute 2 monsters to activate 1 of the following effects: ● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 4000 damage to your opponent. This is treated as Battle Damage. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect was activated. ● This card's ATK becomes ∞ (Infinity) until the End Phase. |pt_anime_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned exceto tributando 3 monstros. O Normal Summon desta carta não pode ser negado. Se esta carta é Special Summoned do Cemitério, ele é enviado para o Cemitério durante a End Phase. Enquanto face para cima no campo, esta carta não pode ser alvo e não é afetado por efeitos de cartas mágicas/armadilhas e efeitos de monstros(exceto monstros DIVINE Divine-Beast-tipo ou ela mesma)não pode ser controlada e não pode ser removida do jogo. Uma vez por turno você pode aplicar um dos seguintes efeitos: ● Tribute 2 monstros para destruir todos os monstros que seu oponente controla e infligir 4000 de dano aos pontos de vida de seu oponente tratado como Dano de Batalha. Esta carta não pode atacar a vez que você ativar esse efeito. ● Tribute 2 monstros para aumentar o ATK e DEF desta carta a ∞ (infinito). |tsclore = A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |ntrlore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monster effects. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |gx04lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |rodlore= A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |wc07lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |wc09lore= You must Tribute 3 monsters you control to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. You can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. |en_sets = Legendary Collection (LC01-EN001 - UR) |na_sets = Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN004 - ScR) |de_sets = Legendary Collection (LC01-DE001 - UR) |it_sets = Collezione Leggendaria (LC01-IT001 - UR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 4 (G4-02 - ScR) |ae_sets = Gameboy Worldwide Edition Promotional Cards (GBI-002 - ScR/UR) |kr_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008: Promotional Cards (WC08-KR005 - UR) |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |gx06_sets = UMD Recognition' ''(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (20th July 2008) |anime_dm = 052, 054, 060, 062, 065, 068, 073, 074, 081, 085, 086, 093, 094, 097, 122, 123, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 135, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 154, 174, 180, 182, 183, 185, 196, 199, 200, 201, 216, 219, 221, 222, 223 |anime_gx = 018, 085, 179 |manga_d = 089, 211, 212 |manga_r = 002, 042, 043, SP1 |anime_mov = Present |archetype1 = Egyptian God |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 832 |tfknumber = 174 }}